One door closes and another opens
by lover of all shipping
Summary: Three years working at Downton everything is great but with a new face comes with new experiences. OC and Thommy and the coming chapters! Rape scene chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Hi i'm trying out a new thing and this is my first for Downton Abbey I only watch Downton Abbey because of Ed Speleers and Rob James-collier is in it! they're my favorite characters and i'm making this story to see how it goes thank you!

* * *

Jimmy's POV:

It's been three years since I started working here at Dontown and all has been well. It have been a great experience and I've enjoyed everything here, Mr Barrow my superior has been a good teacher and a good friend. Mr Mosley sadly left after we all found out that he has a alcoholic problem and was sent away. He was replaced by a man called Francis Bally he was tall, strong built, black hair, green eyes and was pale, he was around the age in his thirties in the middle i'm guessing. He's alright I suppose but he's a bit like Mr Barrow when I first met him he was all touchy. I can't say nothing bad, bad about him because he really hasn't done anything. Mr Barrow says to keep an eye out just in case I appreciate his helpfulness considering he did the same but kissed me while asleep. We've pretty much sorted that out now but its there in my heart that something has changed in me. Like I've become soft or something just a view of Mr Barrow makes my heart flutter and beat faster, I sometime wonder if it's love but a man and a man is forbidden by law. But that doesn't stop other people from doing it maybe one day me and Thomas could be...A couple.

Currently i'm outside having a break just a fag to keep things at peace for me, I'm waiting for Thomas to come out and join me like our causal gossip of the day of upstairs. The door opened but it wasn't Thomas instead it was Francis. I didn't mind but it was a bit awkward. "Hello Jimmy" "hey Francis, how's your day been?" Causal enough I believe. "Oh just boring nothing to do really, upstairs are just discussing something. What about you?" Nothing really today is my half day thank god." Francis laughed and lit his fag. "Lucky you! by the way isn't Mr Barrow usually out here with you?" "He usually is but i'm guessing Mr Carson is talking to him." Francis just chuckled and looked at Jimmy's body up and down.

Jimmy who felt this was a little afraid and moved away a little bit. Francis put out his fag and grabbed Jimmy's wrist pulling him behind the wall, Jimmy was protested against this but Francis was stronger than him. Francis pushed Jimmy into the wall and pushing his own body onto Jimmy's. "Hey get off Francis!" "no, not this time Jimmy! I'm feed up of the glances that Mr Barrow gives you at Breakfast, Dinner and supper! It's my turn now and you will be mine!" Jimmy gasped and tried to get out of Francis grip but couldn't. Before Jimmy knew it Jimmy could feel another pair of lips on his, Jimmy still protests to get Francis of but nothing worked. Francis lifted Jimmy up still kissing him and brought them to the barn house. Francis threw Jimmy onto the hay stacks and quickly got some rope and cloth. Jimmy backed away before Francis grabbed his legs and pulled him closer to Francis. "Stop!" Francis pulled Jimmy over to the wooden pole, Jimmy struggled when Francis pushed him to the wooden pole and tied his hand to it. "Francis! please stop!" "No! i'm going to take you and we'll be together for life."

Francis kissed Jimmy forcefully with every ounce of lust and passion that he wanted to give Jimmy. Jimmy screamed into the kiss, he felt tears come to his eyes as Francis ripped his shirt, waist coat and his under-shirt. Jimmy struggled again to get Francis off him bur Francis moved his hands Jimmy's chest, playing with Jimmy's nipples making them hard. He plays with them by pulling, twisting and squeezing them. Jimmy moaned with his regret. Francis pulled away leaving them both to take a breath. "Francis please stop this! I wont tell the police just stop!" Francis looked at him with lust in his eyes there was no way he was going to stop. " Oh please stop! Franc-" Francis tied the cloth around Jimmy's mouth so he could stop talking. "No and and that final!" Francis hands finally traveled down to Jimmy's waist and started to unbutton Jimmy's trousers he pulled them down with Jimmy's underwear.

Jimmy whimpered in despair, here he was stripped naked in front of somebody that might rape him. Tears ran freely down his face he couldn't believe this was happening to him. Francis keeled down and licked Jimmy's cock which made Jimmy moan loudly. Francis sucked faster on Jimmy's cock, Jimmy was crying from the fear he was feeling not to mention the embarrassment. "Jimmy where are you!" This made them both stare they recognized though's voice's Thomas and Mr Carson. Francis forgot about Jimmy's cock and lifted Jimmy's legs up, Jimmy eyes widened and shook in fear. Francis with no preparation just thrust into Jimmy, Jimmy threw his head back and screamed through the cloth the pain was unbearable! not one of them noticed the blood that was leaking from Jimmy's ass. "Jimmy! Francis where are you?!" They were getting closer Francis thrusts were more faster and faster until Francis released inside of Jimmy. The barns doors opened with Thomas and Mr Carson standing there with shock written all over their face's.

* * *

So there you have it please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Update for you all I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, Slight thommy.

* * *

The horror and shock that covered Thomas's and Mr Carson's face was clear Mr Carson's face was with anger and disgust, while Thomas's was worry, sadness and anger. "Get away from him!" Thomas pushed Francis away and ran to Jimmy's aid. Francis who was sitting on the floor with his grinning face started to laugh. Mr Carson grabbed Francis shoulders and started to walk away. "Do what you can Mr Barrow, i'll phone Dr Clarkson" "Thank you Mr Carson" and with that Carson left Thomas and Jimmy alone. "Jimmy can you hear me?" Thomas untied the ropes and the cloth. And was now holding a unconscious Jimmy. "Jimmy, come on wake up." Thomas shook Jimmy's shoulders roughly when no response came about, Thomas noticed his knees were we the looked down to see that he was in a puddle of Jimmy's blood. Thomas looked at Jimmy's arse to see the blood was slowing down a little, Thomas took off his coat and rapped it around Jimmy's still form.

Thomas felt hot tears come to his eyes, how could this happen to the person he cares so much. Thomas checked Jimmy's pulse it which was high for Thomas's likening and to make matters worse jimmy has a fever coming along. Thomas cursed under his breath, this isn't good hurry up Mr Carson. "Jimmy please stay with me. You have no idea how much you mean to me." Thomas chocked a snob that was building. Thomas let his tears flow freely, he held Jimmy close to his body to bring extra warmth and to hold the person he cares so much about.

The barn doors opened letting Dr Clarkson and Mr Carson in. "How is he thomas?" "he's bleeding heavy and also a fever growing." Dr Clarkson told Thomas to take Jimmy inside to his room. Thomas carried the still unconscious jimmy in doors, Thomas ignored the glances that was looking his way even Ivy was looking concerned.

Thomas's POV:

I laid his carefully on the bed Dr Clarkson, Mr Carson and Mrs Hugh's walked in trying to get me to leave. I didn't want to but I knew Dr Clarkson will do his best to do everythIng in his power to help jimmy. '_Please don't leave me Jimmy, I love you_.' I waited in the servants hall where everyone else has gathered waiting to hear the news of Jimmy's condition.

Normal POV:

Dr Clarkson walked into the servants hall seeing everyone was there will concern and have no clue of what happened. "He lost a lot of blood and including the tissue damage and pain, he might not make it."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it please review :)


End file.
